Rose Rouge
by Karen Killa
Summary: Au début de son mariage avec Leopold, Regina accouche d'une petite fille que le roi appela Rose Rouge. Elle était la lumière de la vie de la jeune reine. Devenue Estelle Mills à Storybrooke, elle tient un cabinet de vétérinaire et est dans une relation avec le shérif.
1. Storybrooke

_Le château était en effervescence, des servantes et un médecin entraient et sortaient de la chambre de la reine, elle était en train d'accoucher, le royaume allait avoir un deuxième héritier au trône._

 _Regina était allongée dans son lit, son père lui tenant la main, Léopold, le roi, n'étant même pas présent, pas plus que Blanche-Neige, mais contrairement au médecin et aux servantes qui étaient clairement surpris par ce fait, la jeune femme était soulagée, elle détestait ces deux êtres et ne les voulait pas près d'elle. Elle était juste heureuse d'avoir son père là pour elle, alors qu'elle donnait naissance à son bébé. Même si c'était la chose la plus difficile et douloureuse qu'elle ait jamais faite. Elle avait tellement mal, mais elle devait continuer, et la main de son père dans le sienne lui donnait l'énergie de le faire, de persévérer et de pousser cela même si elle était épuisée._

 _"Vous y êtes presque majesté, encore un effort." encouragea le médecin._

 _Regina serra plus fort la main de son père, pensa à Daniel, au bébé, et donna un dernier effort, poussant à nouveau dans un grand cri de douleur, douleur qui passa vite à l'arrière plan lorsqu'elle entendit un cri de bébé. Elle se redressa, s'appuyant sur son père pour mieux voir, essayant de voir son enfant._

 _"Félicitations Votre Majesté, vous avez une fille." sourit le docteur en plaçant le bébé dans les bras de Regina qui l'accueilli avec plaisir, un sourire, un vrai sourire tel qu'elle n'en avait pas eu depuis la mort de Daniel, naissant sur son visage. Quoique ce n'était pas tout à fait exact, sa grossesse l'avait rendu heureuse, et elle avait eu quelques sourires mais rien d'aussi grand. Aux yeux de la nouvelle maman, il n'y avait pas de plus beau bébé._

 _"Elle est magnifique." dit doucement Henry, le père de Regina en regardant sa petite fille._

 _"Non, elle est parfaite." dit Regina, en regardant sa fille, son trésor. Un trésor encore plus précieux parce qu'elle savait qu'elle était enceinte avant son mariage. Sa fille n'était pas issue de son mariage forcé avec Léopold, mais de son amour avec Daniel, elle aurait aimé son enfant même si elle était la fille de Léopold, mais le fait qu'elle était celle de Daniel, c'était plus précieux encore. Elle avait toujours voulu fonder une famille avec un homme qu'elle aimait, ça ne se passerait pas comme elle l'aurait voulu mais au moins c'était mieux que rien. Et avec sa fille à présent dans sa vie, elle était encore plus déterminée à faire revenir Daniel, son bébé méritait de connaître son père._

* * *

 _"Je vous présente ma deuxième fille, Rose Rouge." cria Léopold en présentant la princesse au peuple._

* * *

Estelle Mills sourit dans la cuisine en entendant son petit frère, appuyant sur le petit, elle avait dix huit ans de plus que lui après tout, descendre les escaliers, leur mère était dans son bureau en train de vérifier quelques documents et elle avait proposé de préparer le petit déjeuner.

"Coucou Henry, bien dormi ?" elle sourit en voyant le garçon de dix ans, bruns avec des yeux marrons et un énorme sourire. Un sourire qui apparaissait moins dernièrement et ça l'inquiétait, il était aussi plus distant avec leur mère même s'il n'avait pas changé d'attitude avec elle, Estelle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait mais elle n'aimait pas ça.

"Ca va oui, et toi ?" sourit Henry en allant embrasser sa grande sœur sur la joue, la jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux sombres se baissant volontiers pour le laisser faire.

"Très bien oui." acquiesça Estelle.

"Tu fais quoi pour le petit déjeuner ?" il questionna ensuite.

"Des crêpes, je suppose que ça te convient ?" demanda avec un sourire taquin la jeune femme.

"Génial." cria presque Henry pour le plus grand plaisir de sa sœur, le voir sourire comme ça, aussi enthousiaste était agréable.

"Tu as fait tes devoirs n'est ce pas ?" demanda Estelle en plaçant l'assiette de crêpe qu'elle avait préparé sur la table.

"Bien sûr que oui." acquiesça Henry en se servant.

"Ah le petit déjeuner est prêt, parfait, merci Estelle." dit Regina, leur mère, en entrant dans la cuisine. "Bien dormi Henry ?"

"Mouais." acquiesça Henry, adoptant l'attitude distante des derniers jours, baissant la tête et manquant la lueur de souffrance dans les yeux de sa mère et d'inquiétude dans ceux de sa sœur.

"Quel est ton programme Estelle ?" demanda ensuite leur mère en essayant de changer le sujet, ne voulant pas penser à l'attitude de son fils.

"Je dois aller voir les chevaux, m'assurer qu'ils vont bien." répondit la jeune femme en souriant avec chaleur à sa mère.

"Tu vas monter ?" demanda de suite Henry, il avait accompagné sa sœur parfois pour aller voir les chevaux et elle lui avait appris à monter mais ils n'y allaient pas aussi souvent qu'il le voudrait. Ou même qu'elle le souhaiterait, elle aimait passer du temps avec lui comme ça mais elle travaillait et même en dehors des chevaux ils faisaient un grand nombre de choses ensembles. Néanmoins ils y allaient au minimum toutes les deux semaines ensemble.

"Si j'ai un peu de temps mais ça m'étonnerait." répondit Estelle avec une petite grimace, uniquement pour faire rire Henry, ce qui fonctionna. "Tu veux que je te dépose à l'école ?"

"Oui, s'il te plait." acquiesça Henry.

"Alors mange et va te préparer, on part dans vingt minutes." répondit Estelle sérieusement, elle était prête, étant incapable de fonctionner correctement sans sa douche, elle se préparait toujours avant de descendre pour le petit déjeuner, enfin autre que le week-end où elle prenait le temps de se réveiller et pouvait donc passer sa mâtinée avec du café et son petit frère devant des dessins animés. "Ce n'est surement qu'une phase maman." rassura Estelle après avoir vu Henry qui avait quitté la cuisine sans un regard pour Regina.

"Ce n'est pas facile pour autant." reconnut Regina en regardant sa fille de vingt-huit ans.

Estelle, ou Rose Rouge du nom qu'elle avait porté dans la Forêt Enchantée selon la volonté de Léopold, avait été la lumière de sa vie pendant tout son mariage et après, lorsqu'elle était devenue la Méchante Reine, et elle l'était encore. Même si pendant un temps elle avait eu du mal avec le fait qu'elle ne se souvenait pas, bien sûr elle était toujours sa fille mais elle n'avait aucun souvenir de la Forêt Enchantée, elle avait aussi d'une certaine manière été victime de la malédiction. Elle n'avait pas eu vingt-huit ans lorsqu'elle avait lancé la malédiction, avait à peine dix-huit ans en réalité, mais elle avait remarqué, avec surprise, qu'avec l'arrivée d'Henry dans leurs vies, Estelle vieillissait également. Regina n'avait pas su comment réagir au début, ça avait été inattendu, mais si elle préfèrerait que sa fille reste à jamais son bébé, elle était aussi heureuse qu'elle ne soit pas coincée à cet âge là. Pour plusieurs raisons, d'une part parce que comme ça elle avait une chance de se trouver, une chance qu'elle n'avait pas forcément eu lors de la 'guerre' entre les méchants et les héros. Regina avait tout fait pour protéger sa fille mais elle n'avait pas été libre comme elle aurait du, elle savait que Blanche Neige était trop 'pure' pour se servir de sa chère 'petite-sœur' comme d'une otage, mais elle n'avait pas voulu courir le risque qu'elle récupère Rose Rouge pour sa propre sécurité, pour la protéger de la Méchante Reine. Une des plus grandes craintes de Regina, avait été que sa fille adorée la regarde avec crainte ou horreur. Ici à Storybrooke, Estelle était un peu observée, vu qu'elle était la fille du maire, mais elle avait quand même plus de liberté de mouvement qu'avant.

Il y avait une autre raison qui poussait Regina à être heureuse de ce changement, elle n'avait pas été aveugle à l'affection que sa fille portait au Chasseur après que ce dernier ait emménagé au château, ça n'avait pas vraiment été de sa propre volonté certes, mais il n'avait pas non plus été maltraité. En dehors du fait qu'elle lui avait retiré son cœur. Rose Rouge avait apprécié la compagnie du Chasseur et ça avait été réciproque, un fait qui avait un peu dérangé Regina, après tout c'était de son bébé qu'il s'agissait, mais elle s'était toujours juré qu'elle ne se comporterait jamais comme Cora. Sa mère avait tué Daniel pour satisfaire ses propres ambitions, pour que Regina devienne reine, peu importe ce qu'elle avait voulu, par exemple épouser l'homme qu'elle aimait Daniel. Elle n'allait pas faire la même chose à sa fille, si le Chasseur prouvait qu'il l'aimait vraiment, alors elle ne s'y opposerait pas, quoiqu'elle le détruirait si jamais il la faisait souffrir. Etant bien plus jeune que lui, la romance ne s'était développée que très doucement, mais ici à Storybrooke c'était plus égal, Graham approchait des trente ans maintenant, depuis un moment même, mais c'était aussi le cas pour Estelle. Regina n'était pas encore convaincue que l'homme aimait vraiment sa fille mais elle le gardait à l'œil et elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre, à part le tuer ou le séparer de sa fille, les deux choses la rendraient malheureuse.

"Je sais maman. Je vais essayer de lui parler." promit Estelle.

"Merci mon ange." sourit Regina.

"Qu'est ce qui se passe avec maman en ce moment ?" demanda Estelle une fois Henry attaché dans sa voiture, et elle de même au volant.

"Rien." tenta Henry en regardant par la fenêtre. "Ce n'est pas ma mère."

"Elle t'a élevé et s'occupe de toi depuis tes premières semaines Henry." protesta Estelle "Elle ne t'a pas donné naissance c'est vrai, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle n'est pas ta mère, autant qu'elle ait la mienne." elle continua en voyant que le garçon de dix ans, qu'elle adorait d'ailleurs, restait silencieux. "Est ce que tu me considère comme ta sœur ?"

"Bien sur que oui." affirma de suite Henry.

"Et tu es mon frère, même si on ne partage pas le même sang." pointa Estelle.

"Mais c'est la méchante reine." contra Henry.

"Pardon ?" demanda interdite Estelle.

"Oui, vous êtes des personnages de conte, elle vous a maudit il y a longtemps et vous a fait apparaître ici. Ton vrai nom c'est pas Estelle mais Rose-Rouge, tu es la demi-sœur de Blanche Neige, alias Mary Margaret." expliqua Henry en parlant rapidement, comme toujours lorsqu'il était excité par un sujet.

"Henry, qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Où as-tu trouvé une telle idée ?" demanda Estelle surprise par une idée pareille. C'était très étrange après tout de penser à une chose comme ça, elle aimait réfléchir à des histoires farfelues et elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où elle s'était perdue dans un livre, mais inventer une histoire pareille, ça demandait une grande imagination mais surtout il aurait fallu une base. Sur quoi se basait-il ?

"Je t'expliquerai plus tard. On est arrivé." cria Henry en descendant de la voiture. "Bonne journée."

Estelle resta quelques minutes sur le parking de l'école, elle savait que la théorie d'Henry était folle, mais elle avait le sentiment qu'il n'avait pas entièrement tort, secouant la tête pour se reconcentrer elle décida d'aller voir le docteur Hooper pour lui parler, de la théorie, s'il n'était pas au courant, ainsi que du fait qu'elle voulait savoir comment gérer la situation pour l'aider sans pour autant détruire son imagination. Oui elle l'appellerait plus tard.

"Allo maman, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?" demanda Estelle ce soir là, en décrochant son portable, elle venait de finir avec son dernier patient de la journée et s'apprêtait à fermer le cabinet.

"Henry est avec toi ?" demanda de suite Regina, et sa fille pouvait très bien entendre la panique.

"Non pourquoi ? Il n'est pas rentré ?" demanda Estelle en attrapant sa veste et son sac, dévalant les escaliers prête à faire toute la ville si nécessaire pour retrouver son petit frère.

"Non, je ne sais pas où il est, il n'est jamais revenu après l'école." répondit Regina.

"Je vais aller à certains de ses coins préférés, voir s'il n'y est pas. Tu as appelé Graham ?" demanda Estelle.

"Oui, il est au courant. Rentre vite mon ange, s'il te plait." demanda Regina.

"Je serai bientôt là." rassura Estelle. "Je suis sûre qu'il n'est pas loin. Il n'a pas du faire attention à l'heure."

Après avoir raccroché, et serrant le volant de toutes ses forces, elle pria pour que ce soit la vérité, qu'Henry aille bien, elle ne voulait pas imaginer le pire, elle ne voulait pas imaginer une vie sans son petit frère, il était bien trop précieux pour elle.


	2. Disparition

**Pardon. Milles pardons, j'avais vraiment pas prévu de vous faire attendre aussi longtemps pour le deuxième chapitre de cette fic. Vraiment, vraiment désolée.**

 **Si vous êtes toujours là, merci beaucoup, merci de vous accrocher, merci de lire, suivre, mettre en favori et surtout merci de commenter cette fic. Je vais essayer de faire mieux pour le prochain chapitre en terme de délai.**

 **J'espère que vous aimerez cette fic, bonne lecture.**

Ewalon **: Merci beaucoup, désolée pour l'attente, j'espère que tu trouveras ce chapitre intéressant en tout cas.**

Whyamishy : **Contente que ça te plaise :D, et d'arriver à vous 'accrocher' comme tu dis. J'espère que c'est toujours le cas. Mes excuses pour le délai.**

Estelle adorait Henry, elle l'adorait depuis le premier jour où sa mère était revenue avec lui à la maison, ça avait été une surprise, pas de doute à ce sujet. SI elle avait su que sa mère voulait d'autres enfants, quoiqu'elle ne le pouvait pas... Une condition médicale peut-être ? Elle ne se souvenait plus, elle y repenserait plus tard. Dans tous les cas, la femme aux cheveux noirs n'avait pas su que sa mère pensait à adopter. Ça avait été très soudain.

Estelle avait été néanmoins enthousiaste, le bébé qu'il était alors l'avait conquis au premier regard et elle ferait n'importe quoi pour lui. Ils avaient dix-huit ans d'écart et ce n'était pas toujours évident, mais elle avait toujours fait en sorte d'être disponible pour lui, d'être une amie et une sœur malgré la différence d'âge. Elle l'avait couvert lorsqu'il faisait des bêtises, parfois en tout cas, elle ne pouvait pas le faire à chaque fois. Surtout vu certaines des bêtises en question.

Elle avait passé des heures avec lui à la salle de jeu ou à lui apprendre comment s'approcher d'un cheval ou d'un autre animal. Elle l'avait poussé à la balançoire, s'était même installée à côté de lui pour qu'ils puissent balancer ensemble. Leur mère était occupée souvent, étant la maire de la ville, mais elle faisait quand même des efforts pour être disponibles, ça ne changeait pas le fait qu'Estelle avait pu passer beaucoup de temps avec Henry, avec son petit frère.

Estelle n'avait jamais douté de l'amour de Regina envers elle, malheureusement elle savait qu'Henry si. C'était vrai que leur mère n'était pas la femme la plus expansive du monde mais quand même, c'était clair. L'amour dans ses yeux. Dans ses paroles. Dans ses actions... Henry ne semblait pas s'en apercevoir et elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour changer les choses. Pour arranger les choses entre eux. Au vu de la situation, elle ne savait même pas si c'était faisable. Henry était persuadé que leur mère était la méchante reine. Comment pouvait-il avoir une idée pareille ? Ça ne pouvait pas venir que d'un livre, ça n'avait pas de sens.

Et surtout pourquoi ressentait-elle un écho en elle à cette idée. C'était idiot, simplement l'histoire d'un garçon un peu trop imaginatif, rien de plus.

Elle balaya l'image de sa mère portant du cuir et beaucoup trop de maquillage. Son imagination faisait des siennes voilà tout.

Et puis l'idée que sa mère puisse en vouloir à quelqu'un pour être plus belle qu'elle, c'était risible. Henry avait simplement besoin d'un échappatoire et il en avait trouvé un dans ce livre. Voilà tout. C'était normal, logique. Rien de plus.

Elle était allée voir le docteur Hopper lors de sa pause déjeuner, encore plus brève que d'habitude du coup, et il lui avait dit qu'ils devaient procéder en douceur, ne pas lui arracher brusquement le monde qu'il s'était crée, parce que ça pourrait être nocif pour lui. Elle voulait bien croire qu'il en savait plus qu'elle en terme de psychologie, ce n'était pas non plus difficile, elle sa spécialité c'était les animaux pas les êtres humains. Néanmoins elle craignait que s'il continuait à repousser ainsi leur mère, déclarant à tout va qu'elle était la méchante reine, non seulement ça la blesserait beaucoup. Mais aussi qu'elle ferait quelque chose de drastique. Leur mère n'était pas la personne la plus patiente du monde, certainement pas lorsque ses enfants étaient concernés, Estelle ne le savait que trop bien.

Regina Mills pouvait être patiente, mais ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle aimait faire, certainement pas lorsque ses enfants avaient un problème. Estelle ne comptait pas le nombre de fois où elle s'était rendu chez le docteur pour une migraine ou autre, alors qu'avec un simple médicament c'était réglé. Et elle ne parlait pas de lorsque c'était sérieux. Ça avait été la même chose pour Henry, la moindre maladie était traitée comme un drame. Leur mère était extrêmement protectrice, elle se rappelait aisément d'une fois où elle était rentrée à la maison après une dispute idiote avec Graham, elle avait pleuré un peu, et elle avait eu le sentiment que sa mère se retenait pour ne pas faire disparaître définitivement de sa vie Graham.

Une autre fois, alors qu'elle était rentrée profondément agacée par l'attitude de certains habitants de Storybrooke, elle l'avait surpris en discussion avec Sydney afin que le journaliste ruine les personnes en questions. Ceux qui avaient 'osé' être désagréable envers elle. Elle avait du les arrêter, c'était gentil comme attention mais non seulement elle ne voulait pas de tout ça, et surtout ça n'arrangerait rien. Sa mère était très protectrice vis à vis de ceux qu'elle aimait, et la liste était courte. Henry et elle, c'était tout.

Contrairement à ce que s'imaginait Sydney, elle avait pitié de lui mais il ne voulait rien entendre, elle avait tenté de lui dire que ses sentiments ne seraient jamais retournés, mais rien n'y faisait. Au bout d'un moment, elle avait abandonné. S'il était satisfait de son sort et qu'il ne voulait rien changer, alors ce n'était pas son problème. Le docteur Whale, avec lui c'était purement sexuel, c'était ce qu'elle avait compris en tout cas, et elle ne rentrerait plus jamais à la maison le soir sans prévenir. Merci beaucoup, il y avait des choses qu'elle ne voulait vraiment pas voir.

Estelle n'était pas sûre, mais elle avait le sentiment que sa mère avait profondément souffert dans sa vie, que la trahison était une chose qu'elle connaissait bien, ainsi que la souffrance. Néanmoins elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait une telle impression...

Leur mère se souciait un peu de Graham, mais uniquement parce qu'elle savait qu'elle serait inconsolable s'il arrivait quelque chose à son petit-ami.

Donc oui, si les choses ne changeaient pas, ne s'arrangeaient pas, la femme aux yeux sombres pouvait déjà voir sa mère faire quelque chose de drastique afin de récupérer Henry.

Et puis si elle pensait d'abord à Henry, qui était son petit frère, qui était jeune, elle ne pouvait pas non plus nier qu'elle était aussi inquiète pour Regina. Sa mère était plus sensible qu'elle ne le laissait paraître et la défiance de son dernier n'arrangeait certainement pas les choses. Estelle voyait toujours la souffrance dans son regard, elle était une des rares qui le pouvait, et ça la faisait souffrir. Elle souffrait parce que sa mère était clairement brisée chaque fois qu'elle voyait son fils agir de la sorte, mais aussi parce qu'elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour arranger la situation. Henry était clairement convaincu que sa théorie était réelle, et il était aussi clairement certain que les méchants ne méritaient pas d'être aimé. Du coup il repoussait d'autant plus leur mère alias la Méchante Reine.

Certes leur mère n'était pas parfaite, loin de là, mais qui l'était ? Elle l'avait élevé seule, sans beaucoup d'aide, en dehors de son grand-père Henry mort il y a ... Longtemps ? Combien d'années ? Enfin elle avait été élevé par une mère célibataire qui l'avait toujours fait passer en priorité. Cela même si le sujet de son père était douloureux. Et il l'était, elle avait quelques souvenirs d'un beau-père lorsqu'elle était très jeune, plus âgé que sa mère et qui était clairement distant envers elles deux...Génial une migraine de plus... Enfin bon, elle n'avait jamais connu son père, mort avant sa naissance, mais les quelques fois où elle avait osé aborder le sujet avec sa mère, il était clair que c'était encore douloureux, que Regina l'aimait toujours. Et elle était un rappel permanent de cette perte, ça n'avait surement pas été évident.

Leur mère avait souffert par le passé, de ça Estelle en était absolument certaine, et elle refusait que ça continue. Surtout à cause d'Henry.

Mais pour essayer d'arranger les choses, Estelle devait déjà le trouver. Et se retenir de l'étrangler lorsque ce serait fait. Parce que présentement, malgré l'amour immense qu'elle portait à son petit frère, elle était très tentée.

Quoique pour l'étrangler, ou plutôt pour se retenir de le faire, la femme aux cheveux ébènes devait déjà le trouver, et c'était bien plus difficile qu'elle ne l'avait pensé. Après tout elle le connaissait bien, et savait en général où il allait se réfugier, en tête de liste le château en bois, c'était son 'lieu'. Mais il n'y était pas. Il n'était pas non plus au pont près de la forêt, dans la forêt même, Graham était allé jusqu'au puis et aucune trace du jeune garçon. Estelle connaissait bien les capacités de son compagnon, s'il y avait eu la moindre trace dans les bois, il l'aurait trouvé. Il n'était pas non plus chez Mary Margaret, son institutrice, ce qui était définitivement une bonne chose. Dire que leur mère détestait Mary Margaret était un euphémisme, si Regina avait appris qu'Henry avait disparu chez elle, Estelle n'osait imaginer les actions que sa mère aurait prises. Selon Graham, qui l'appelait régulièrement pour lui demander où elle en était et pour lui dire en retour ce qu'il faisait, Henry n'était pas non plus chez son psy et ami Archie Hopper, il n'était pas dans la salle de jeu. Elle avait même fait un détour aux écuries mais il n'y était pas non plus.

"Estelle, rentre chez toi. Va auprès de ta mère et sois là pour elle. Je vais faire un nouveau tour de Storybrooke on sait jamais." dit Graham après plus de deux heures de recherche.

"Graham, et si on ne le retrouvait pas..." dit Estelle, d'une voix défaite, installée dans sa voiture elle luttait pour ne pas pleurer. Elle avait commencé cette recherche avec l'inquiétude qui lui nouait le ventre mais elle avait aussi été furieuse et convaincue qu'elle ne tarderait pas à retrouver Henry. A présent la nuit était tombée depuis un moment, et ils n'avaient pas de pistes.

Elle savait bien que son petit frère était débrouillard, et c'était un problème pour le coup parce qu'il avait pu réussir à quitter la ville. Mais pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ? Quelle idée l'avait poussé à partir comme ça ? Était-ce à cause de son idée concernant les contes de fée ? Mais où serait-il allé ? avec qui en aurait-il parlé ?

Henry était débrouillard, il était aussi malin et capable de se sortir de bien des mauvais pas néanmoins il était aussi naïf, en plus sa mère et elle l'avaient beaucoup protégé, peut-être trop... Avait-il conscience du danger dans lequel il pouvait se trouver ?

"Arrête de suite Estelle, ne te mets pas à penser à ça. On va le retrouver." dit immédiatement Graham.

"Tu peux pas le garantir." dit doucement Estelle, presque un chuchotement.

"Mais je peux te promettre que je n'arrêterai pas de le chercher tant qu'il ne sera pas à nouveau avec toi." affirma Graham. "Tu me fais confiance ?"

"Tu sais bien que oui." dit Estelle, ouvrant ses yeux sombres qu'elle avait fermé en retenant ses larmes.

"Alors rentre chez toi, je vais continuer les recherches et si je n'ai toujours rien dans une heure alors je te rejoindrai et je ferai des recherches dans la chambre de ton frère. S'il a préparé son coup comme on le croit, alors il y aura des traces. N'y touches pas, " dit Graham.

"Très bien, tu me tiens au courant ?" demanda Estelle.

"Bien sûr." il dit avant de raccrocher.

Estelle resta quelques secondes immobile, avant de poser son téléphone sur le siège du passager et de démarrer afin de rentrer chez elle. Le trajet fut bien trop rapide à son goût, comment pouvait-elle rassurer sa mère alors qu'elle même était folle d'inquiétude ? Comment pouvait-elle la calmer ?

Prenant une grande inspiration, elle sortit de la voiture. Sa mère ne l'avait pas élevé en lui apprenant à fuir les problèmes ou les difficultés. Au contraire, elle avait appris à faire face et c'était exactement ce qu'elle comptait faire à présent. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle allait pouvoir dire pour calmer sa mère, pour la réconforter, elle ne savait pas quand ils allaient retrouver Henry, mais elle savait que sa mère avait besoin d'un support, tout comme elle en avait besoin d'un. Parce qu'elle avait beau tout faire pour tenir le coup, elle était terrifiée, inquiète et avait elle aussi besoin de soutien.

Un soutien que seule sa mère pouvait lui donner, la seule personne qui avait toujours été là pour elle.

"Estelle, des nouvelles ?" demanda Regina, qui s'était précipitée hors de la cuisine en entendant le bruit de la porte d'entrée.

"Non." dit désolée Estelle, qui aurait tant souhaiter pouvoir donner une autre réponse. "Je suis allée tous les endroits qu'il aime fréquenter mais aucune trace. Graham va faire un dernier tour de la ville avant de venir ici pour examiner la chambre d'Henry."

"Pourquoi ? Henry n'y est pas." protesta Regina, le ton assez sec. Aucun doute il aurait été tranchant si elle s'était adressée à n'importe qui d'autre que sa fille.

"Non, mais Graham pense que la disparition d'Henry était prévue, par lui en tout cas, et donc il pense qu'il pourrait y avoir des indices dans sa chambre." expliqua Estelle.

"Alors on va commencer à chercher." dit Regina en se tournant pour monter les escaliers.

"Maman, non." la coupa Estelle, prenant sa main au passage. "Je veux agir, je veux continuer à chercher mais on ne sait pas ce dont Graham a besoin. En voulant aider on pourrait effacer des indices ou autre. On doit l'attendre."

Elle ne broncha pas lorsque l'expression sur le visage de sa mère se changea de déterminée à furieuse, elle resta forte mais pas impassible, laissant sa mère voir l'inquiétude et l'impuissance dans ses yeux, et ça fonctionna. Peut-être même trop bien. Le visage de sa mère se décomposa, et elle la vit sans le moindre masque, montrant l'inquiétude immense qui la rongeait, la fatigue, la peur... Jamais elle n'avait vu sa mère aussi défaite, elle en était certaine.

"On va le retrouver." affirma Estelle, essayant désespérément d'y croire, en prenant sa mère dans ses bras. Que pouvait-elle faire d'autre ?

Elles restèrent un moment ainsi avant de se séparer pour retourner dans la cuisine où Regina prépara deux chocolats chauds, un moyen de chercher à se réconforter. C'était certainement une meilleure idée que le café, bien qu'Estelle était épuisée, et elle apprécia aussi les sandwiches que sa mère avait fait en cherchant à se distraire avant son arrivée. Elle avait quitté le cabinet tard et au lieu de rentrer chez elle, de se détendre avant de manger avec sa mère, son frère et son petit-ami.

Graham et elle se faisaient souvent des dîners en tête à tête, ou d'autres repas d'ailleurs, mais il venait aussi manger régulièrement à la maison, il était un peu le modèle d'Henry afin que le garçon devienne un gentleman et qu'il ait quelqu'un avec qui parler sur les sujets plus masculins... Au cas où il ne soit pas à l'aise de parler avec sa mère ou sa sœur ou encore son psy Archie Hopper. Bien sûr Estelle faisait aussi en sorte d'être présente, elle avait souvent joué au soccer avec les deux garçons, mais ils avaient aussi leurs moments tous les deux.

Elle savait que Graham ne le cherchait pas que pour elle, parce qu'il savait qu'elle aimait énormément Henry, qu'elle ne pouvait pas le perdre. Il ne le cherchait pas non plus parce que c'était son job, ou encore parce qu'il le lui avait promis. Henry était un petit-frère pour lui aussi. Il tenait à Henry également, et si son inquiétude était moins évidente que la sienne ou celle de sa mère, elle était néanmoins très réelle. Il arrivait juste à la mettre de côté pour rester concentré.

C'était pour ça qu'elle lui faisait tant confiance. Il n'abandonnerait pas.

Et avec un peu de chance il pourrait réussir à convaincre Henry de ne plus jamais refaire une telle chose. Elles allaient avoir besoin de toute l'aide disponible, Henry était un Mills, peut-être pas de naissance mais il avait été élevé comme un Mills. Il avait leur obstination. C'était un fait malheureux pour le coup. Dans d'autres circonstances, elle aurait été fière. Leur mère leur avait bien appris qu'il ne fallait pas baisser les bras, pas quand on voulait vraiment quelque chose, visiblement il avait bien mémorisé cette leçon, peut-être même trop.

Mais qu'est ce qui lui avait pris ? A quoi pensait-il enfin ?

La tentative de strangulation restait une option.

Elle n'avait jamais ressenti une telle peur, de ça elle était absolument sûre. Et elle avait l'intuition que c'était la même chose pour sa mère.

Regina et Estelle restaient silencieuses, elles avaient tenté de discuter pour se changer les idées, mais ça n'avait pas fonctionné, soit elles mentionnaient Henry, soit elles étaient trop distraites pour répondre. Elles avaient chacune une tasse devant elles et jouaient avec, cherchant vainement à s'occuper les mains en espérant que ça marcherait également pour l'esprit. Ça ne fonctionnait pas.

Entendant le bruit d'une voiture qui se garait devant chez elles, Estelle se précipita vers la porte d'entrée, suivie de près par sa mère, espérant que Graham ait trouvé Henry, qu'il ait une piste mais aussi simplement pour l'avoir lui près d'elle. Si sa mère était la seule à être capable de lui offrir le réconfort et le soutien dont elle avait besoin pour le moment, elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle avait aussi besoin de Graham.

Graham avec qui elle s'était toujours sentie en sécurité et protégée. Avec qui elle se sentait forte et capable aussi.

En plus, même s'il n'avait pas Henry, il allait chercher une piste dans la chambre du garçon de dix ans, il y aurait quelque chose à faire. Pour lui bien sûr, mais aussi pour elles. Tout plutôt que de rester assise sans rien faire. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Rester inactive, impuissante, comme ça, c'était au dessus de ses forces.

"Allons voir sa chambre." dit Graham, un air désolé mais aussi déterminé sur le visage.

Elles le laissèrent toutes les deux passer, avant de le suivre, montant les escaliers avant d'aller dans la chambre d'Henry. Elle était dans le même état que d'habitude, plutôt rangée mais avec quelques petites choses qui traînaient. Estelle fronça les sourcils en remarquant que le livre qu'il lisait presque tout le temps depuis quelques temps, probablement le livre qui lui avait donné l'idée sur cette malédiction, n'était pas là. Il l'avait donc pris avec lui.

Estelle n'avait jamais eu une grande antipathie pour Mary-Margaret Blanchard, elle ne la connaissait pas vraiment et n'éprouvait pas le besoin de changer cela. Même si elle l'avait rencontré plusieurs fois, l'institutrice ayant l'habitude d'essayer d'aider des animaux errants, Estelle était une des deux seules vétérinaires de Storybrooke. Elle avait donc du la croiser de manière assez régulière, elle allait aussi chercher Henry deux fois par semaine à l'école, voire plus selon son emploi du temps. Pourtant là elle avait des envies de violence. C'était elle qui lui avait donné ce fichu livre. L'avait-elle au moins lu ? Savait-elle ce qu'elle avait causé ? L'avait-elle fait exprès ? Pour se venger de l'attitude de sa mère ?

"Estelle, tu as vu quelque chose ?" demanda Regina, ayant remarqué l'attitude étrange de sa fille, qui regardait le bureau d'Henry.

"Non, désolée maman." dit Estelle, lui adressant un pâle sourire d'excuse, avant de se reconcentrer sur le présent. Elle réfléchirait au cas de Mary Margaret Blanchard plus tard. Une fois qu'Henry serait installé au chaud, dans son lit.

Elle se dirigea vers le lit d'Henry, tandis que Graham ouvrait sa penderie et que Regina fouillait son bureau. Elle venait de lever l'oreiller, lorsqu'elle remarqua la lueur de phares dans leur rue, venant d'une voiture qui se gara justement devant chez elles.

"Il y a une voiture." elle appela, prévenant les deux autres. C'était difficile de bien voir, ce n'était pas trop éclairé, mais elle pouvait distinguer deux silhouettes sortant de la voiture. Dont la silhouette d'un enfant.

Elle avait à peine fini sa phrase que déjà sa mère était à la fenêtre, observant, cherchant elle aussi si c'était bel et bien Henry ou quelqu'un d'autre. La deuxième option était peu probable, en effet le quartier n'était pas trop occupé, c'était un quartier chic et donc cher après tout. Et pas le seul de la ville. Graham de son côté était venu se placer derrière elle, une main en bas du dos et elle appréciait le soutien discret qu'il lui offrait. Alors qu'Estelle n'arrivait toujours pas à distinguer les traits des deux personnes qui étaient garées devant la maison, sa mère avait déjà quitté la chambre d'Henry et elle pouvait l'entendre dévaler les escaliers. Échangeant un regard hésitant, le couple la suivit, rapidement, la vétérinaire ne savait pas s'il s'agissait de son frère et vu l'air de son compagnon, lui non plus, mais si ce n'était pas Henry... Alors mieux valait qu'elle soit là pour gérer sa mère, histoire qu'elle ne saute pas à la gorge des visiteurs.

"Henry." s'exclama Regina en sortant de la maison, le couple juste derrière elle. Estelle appréciant réellement le support de Graham parce que sans lui elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir rester debout après avoir vu son petit frère dans l'allée, bel et bien vivant et sans la moindre blessure apparente. Quoiqu'elle ne connaissait pas la femme blonde qui était avec lui. Qu'est ce qu'il avait trafiqué ? C'était une question qu'elle se posait distraitement, trop soulagée de le voir pour vraiment s'interroger plus avant. "Henry. Tu n'as rien." s'exclama émotive leur mère en le serrant dans ses bras. "Où est-ce que tu étais parti ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?"

"J'ai retrouvé ma vrai mère." cria Henry avant de se précipiter à l'intérieur.

"Henry." cria Estelle, choquée par ses paroles qui avaient sans aucun doute cruellement blessé leur mère.

"Vous êtes la mère biologique d'Henry ?" demanda leur mère après un moment de silence, se tournant devant la blonde qui avait l'air très inconfortable.

"Salut." elle répondit.

"Maman, je vais voir Henry d'accord ?" interrogea hésitante Estelle, tandis que Graham semblait vouloir la tirer à l'intérieur, clairement peu enthousiaste à l'idée de rester assister à la confrontation.

"Oui, vas y." dit Regina sans se tourner vers elle.

Légèrement hésitante quand à la situation, Estelle rentra néanmoins, elle voulait serrer son frère contre elle, le secouer tout en lui demandant une explication, et le sermonner quand à ses paroles. Avec un peu de chance elle pourrait faire ça sans que sa mère n'ait le temps de faire quelque chose d'illégal et de criminel à la mère biologique d'Henry. Ce serait mauvais genre vu qu'elle sortait avec le shérif de la ville et ça n'arrangerait certainement pas les choses avec Henry.

"Je ne suis pas sûre que les laisser seules était une bonne idée." elle souffla à son petit ami alors qu'ils montaient les escaliers.

"Rester n'était pas non plus une bonne idée. Ta mère va simplement faire peur à la mère biologique d'Henry, qui va repartir d'où elle vient et on pourra avancer." dit Graham. "J'en suis sûr." il ajouta en voyant l'air peu convaincu de la femme aux longs cheveux noirs qu'il aimait.

"Si tu le dis." soupira Estelle, haussant les épaules, s'apprêtant à toquer à la porte de la chambre d'Henry qui était fermée.

"Hey, chérie ça ira d'accord. Je sais pas ce qui va se passer maintenant et demain ou encore après demain, même si je sais que les choses ne vont pas être évidente mais je suis sûr que ça ira. Parce que ta mère vous aime, toi et Henry, et qu'Henry vous aime aussi. En plus j'ai confiance en toi, tu vas trouver un moyen d'arranger les choses entre eux et si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit je suis là." dit Graham, bloquant son geste et d'un même mouvement, la ramenant vers lui, de sorte qu'elle soit blottie contre sa poitrine. "Quoiqu'il advienne, je suis là pour toi."

"Merci." dit Estelle un sourire tendre aux lèvres, avant qu'elle ne l'embrasse. "Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi. Je t'aime."

"Et je t'aime." dit Graham avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. "Maintenant allons parler avec ton petit frère. Ensuite on avisera la situation en bas."

"Joie." soupira Estelle, avant de toquer.

Elle retint un autre soupir, cette fois de soulagement, lorsqu'Henry leur dit d'entrer. Elle serait rentrée dans tous les cas, mais elle préférait éviter de forcer la main à son frère en entrant de force dans sa chambre. Il était allongé sur le lit, tournant le dos à la porte. Son manteau avait été jeté avec son écharpe sur la chaise de son bureau, son sac jeté par terre, il avait clairement glissé jusqu'au milieu de la pièce et il avait enlevé ses baskets, de la manière qui faisait grimacer leur mère, sans les délacer, avec des coups de pieds.

"Première question, tu n'as rien ?" demanda Estelle, traversant la pièce pour s'asseoir à côté de lui sur le lit. Graham restant debout, mais appuyé contre le mur.

"Non, pourquoi ?" demanda Henry en tournant la tête pour la voir.

"Pourquoi ?" demanda incrédule Estelle. "Henry est-ce que tu as la moindre idée d'à quel point on était inquiet ?"

"Il y avait pas de raison." dit Henry en baissant les yeux.

"Pas de raison ?" répéta Estelle. "Tu te moques de moi n'est ce pas ?" elle demanda, la peur et la colère resurgissant à présent qu'Henry était de nouveau à la maison, en sécurité. "Henry, maman m'a appelé en fin d'après midi pour me dire que tu n'avais pas été à l'école de l'après midi, que tu n'étais pas à la maison ou avec le docteur Hopper et on avait pas la moindre idée d'où tu étais. D'avec qui. Si tu allais bien. Si tu avais voulu disparaître ou si tu avais eu un accident ou été kidnappé ou pire encore. Graham et moi, on a passé les dernières heures à te chercher dans tout Storybrooke en vain. Tandis que maman était à la maison, à se faire un sang d'encre espérant que tu appelles ou que tu rentres."

"Tu nous as vraiment inquiété bonhomme." intervint Graham, voyant que sa compagne perdait réellement son calme et voulant aider à temporiser les choses.

"Oh." souffla Henry comme s'il ne s'y était pas attendu. "Désolé Estelle." il dit en se redressant pour faire un câlin à sa sœur d'adoption.

Il avait été tellement sûr que sa mère faisait semblant de l'aimer, qu'elle ne se souciait pas vraiment de lui, qu'il n'avait pas vraiment penser au reste. En plus Estelle avait Graham, alors où était le problème ? Ça avait été son raisonnement, en plus il n'avait pas pensé être absent longtemps, ou qu'on remarquerait son absence... Il avait eu tort, en tout cas pour Estelle et Graham.

"Ne refais jamais ça." elle dit en le serrant contre elle.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne nous as pas dit que tu recherchais ta mère biologique Henry ?" demanda Graham, rejoignant les deux Mills sur le lit.

"Oui, pourquoi ne nous en as tu pas parlé ? Je t'aurais aidé si c'était ce que tu voulais vraiment." confirma Estelle.

"Vraiment ? Tu m'aurais aidé ?" demanda interdit Henry.

"Bien sûr, je n'aime pas la situation entre toi et maman, parce que même si elle ne t'a pas donné le jour, elle t'a élevé. Je te l'ai déjà dit ce matin, être un parent c'est plus que donner la vie à un bébé. Ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure était injuste et cruel." dit fermement Estelle. "Mais je t'aurai quand même aidé. Je sais ce que c'est que de se poser des questions sur ses origines, je ne connais pas mon père et j'ai beaucoup de question à son sujet. Mais je ne peux pas les poser, parce que le sujet est douloureux pour maman. J'aurai compris ton désir, et on aurait pu arranger la situation de sorte que ça se passe mieux et ce pour tout le monde."

"Si tu ne pensais pas qu'Estelle t'aiderait, pourquoi n'es-tu pas au moins venu me voir ? Je t'ai dit que j'étais là pour toi si tu avais besoin non ?" insista Graham.

"Même si tu m'avais aidé, tu n'aurais pas pu m'amener voir Emma vu qu'elle était en dehors de Storybrooke et que personne ne peut quitter la ville à cause de la malédiction." répondit Henry.

Graham regarda sa compagne interdit, de quoi parlait Henry exactement ? Résistant à l'envie de soupirer à nouveau, sa mère lui avait souvent fait la leçon à ce sujet, Estelle fit signe au shérif qu'elle lui expliquerait plus tard.

"Ne refais jamais ça d'accord Henry ?" demanda Estelle, abandonnant pour le moment le sujet de son comportement et de ses actions. Ils en parleraient demain matin, là il tombait de sommeil, c'était très évident et elle même ne dirait pas non à un peu de repos.

"Promis." assura d'un ton endormi Henry avant d'embrasser sur la joue Estelle qui le laissa pour qu'il puisse se préparer à aller se coucher.

"On parlera demain matin." elle avertit néanmoins avant de partir.

"Malédiction ?" demanda Graham une fois la porte fermée.

"Il croit qu'on est tous des personnages de conte de fée. Avec maman comme la méchante de l'histoire vu qu'elle joue le rôle de la Méchante Reine, moi je suis Rose-Rouge. J'ai pas encore eu tout les détails, il ne m'en a parlé que ce matin, mais tu vois le genre." expliqua Estelle.

"Faudra que je lui demande qui je suis alors dans son histoire." dit Graham pensif.

"Maman, Henry est épuisé mais il va bien sinon." dit Estelle, une fois qu'ils furent à mi-hauteur des escaliers, voyant sa mère et la mère biologique d'Henry avec chacune un verre à la main.

"Merci ma chérie, shérif." dit Regina, son sourire un peu fixe, quoiqu'Estelle pouvait voir la douceur dans son regard lorsqu'il se posa sur elle.

"Tu reviens dormir après ta patrouille ?" demanda Estelle en raccompagnant Graham à sa voiture de patrouille.

"T'es sûre ?" demanda Graham, il n'était pas contre, loin de là, dormir avec sa petite amie, même s'ils ne faisaient que ça, était toujours agréable, mais elle était fatiguée. Il allait rentrer tard et il savait qu'elle allait avoir une grosse journée le lendemain.

"Je ne proposerai pas si c'était pas le cas." rétorqua Estelle.

"D'accord, j'essaierai de ne pas arriver trop tard." il accepta, avant de l'embrasser.

"Soit prudent." dit Estelle après un baiser ... assez long, en s'écartant de lui.

Elle le regarda partir avant de se tourner pour remonter l'allée afin de se mettre au chaud, et pouvoir aussi se mettre au lit. Graham avait la clé, il pourrait la rejoindre lorsqu'il aurait fini, ce n'était pas la première fois après tout.

"Oh, vous partez déjà." elle ne put s'empêcher de dire en croisant la mère d'Henry, une femme blonde avec des yeux bleus-verts, elle ne ressemblait pas beaucoup à Henry physiquement. Il devait plus tenir de son père biologique à ce niveau là. Quoiqu'il y avait des légères ressemblances. "Rassurez-moi, ma mère ne vous a pas mise à la porte n'est ce pas ?"

"Non, non il faut juste que je rentre chez moi." elle nia avec un sourire légèrement nerveux. A cause d'Estelle ? Quelque chose s'était-il passé avec sa mère ? Ou était-ce la situation qui rendait cette femme mal à l'aise ?

"Bien sûr je comprends. Merci d'avoir ramené mon petit-frère, on était inquiet. Estelle Mills, désolée de ne pas m'être présentée avant." elle dit en tendant la main. Elle avait l'intuition que ce n'était pas la dernière fois qu'elle voyait cette femme, était-ce une bonne ou une mauvaise chose ?

"Oh, Emma Swan. Et ce n'était rien. Il a l'air d'être un bon gamin." sourit avec un peu plus de chaleur Emma en lui serrant la main.

"Il l'est, j'aimerai juste qu'il refasse jamais plus cela." soupira Estelle.

"Compréhensible. Bon je dois y aller." dit Emma Swan.

"Bien sûr, bonne route, soyez prudente." acquiesça Estelle en la laissant passer.

Lorsque vingt minutes plus tard la jeune femme se coucha dans son lit et qu'elle ferma les yeux, avec une douleur lancinante dans le crâne, elle se mit à rêver d'avant Storybrooke. D'un temps de magie, de château ... D'un temps de conte de fée.


End file.
